In Fiber-to-the-Premises broadband network applications optical splitters are used to split the optical signals at various points in the network. Recent network specifications call for optical splitters to be incorporated in fiber distribution hubs (FDHs) which are re-enterable outdoor enclosures. These enclosures allow easy re-entry for access to optical splitters allowing splitter ports to be utilized effectively and for additional splitter ports to be added on an incremental basis.
In typical applications to date, optical splitters are provided prepackaged in optical splitter module housings and provided with splitter outputs in pigtails that extend from the module. The splitter output pigtails are typically connectorized with high performance low loss simple connector (SC) and/or LC connectors. This optical splitter module, or cassette, provides protective packaging for the optical splitter components in the housing and thus provides for easy handling for otherwise fragile splitter components. This approach allows the optical splitter modules to be added incrementally to the FDH, for example, as required.
A problem may arise due to the lack of protection and organization of the connectorized ends of the splitter output pigtails. For example, these pigtails can sometimes be left dangling in a cable trough or raceway within the enclosure. Leaving an optical component, such as a high performance connector, exposed in an open area leaves it susceptible to damage. These high performance connectors if damaged can cause delays in service connection while connectors are repaired. Leaving connectorized splitter output pigtails dangling in a cabling trough also exposes them to dirt and debris in the cabling trough. In current network deployments it may be important to maintain clean optical connectors to maximize the performance of the network.
In addition, fiber pigtails in the current art may be organized in a manner that is not conducive to rapid service delivery. In many cases splitters may have sixteen or thirty-two output pigtails bundled together making it difficult to find a particular pigtail. Also the bundle of loose hanging pigtails can easily become entangled and/or damaged causing further delays in service delivery. These tangles can cause congestion and, in some cases, result in bend induced loss on the pigtails, causing lower system performance.
To solve some of these issues a separate storage tray or enclosure has been utilized to take up slack and/or store and protect splitter output pigtail connectorized ends. However, these auxiliary devices tend to take up additional space and often obscure pigtails in an enclosure making it difficult for a linesman to locate a particular pigtail and/or connector. As a result, delays may occur in deployment of new subscriber connections depending on how much time is required to access the fiber pigtails in the enclosure. Thus, there is a need for a solution that provides convenient storage for fiber pigtails and/or connectors and does not take up additional space in the enclosure. The solution should provide direct access to and identification of fiber pigtails and/or connectors.
Finally current methods tend to result in a disassociation of the splitter module from the splitter output pigtail end. This usually results because the pigtail, once deployed, gets lost in the midst of other pigtails in the fiber jumper trough. When subscribers are taken out of service it is desirable to disconnect the splitter output and redeploy or store it for ready redeployment. It is further desirable for administrative purposes to maintain association of splitter module to splitter output pigtails so that resources are used effectively over time.
FDHs may benefit from devices and techniques that can be adapted to facilitate the organization of fiber pigtails and fiber pigtail terminations as well as protecting sensitive optical components when not in use. The devices and techniques should also facilitate easy access to pigtails and connectors so that subscribers may be efficiently connected and disconnected from the network. The devices and techniques should also group pigtails and connectors in a manner that allows them to be associated with a particular splitter module.